


A New Game

by cinder1013



Series: Kurt & Master [6]
Category: Glee
Genre: BDSM, CBT, Humbler, M/M, arm binder, crawling, sadistic creativity
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-02-04
Updated: 2015-02-04
Packaged: 2018-03-10 10:14:34
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 378
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3286553
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/cinder1013/pseuds/cinder1013
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Kurt's Master invents a new game. He wants to form a league, but he and Kurt need to practice first.</p>
            </blockquote>





	A New Game

“You’ll like this game,” his master told him with a chuckle. What his master meant by that was, ‘I’ll like this game and making me happy will make you happy,’ but Kurt doubted he would actually like any type of game that involved his balls bound in a humbler and his arms trapped behind his back in an arm binder, forcing him to slither along on the floor on his chest.

Standing, his master took a long handled device from where it was leaning against the wall. It looked like a mop handle had been attached to a wooden spatula.

“I will use this -” his master smacked the end of the improvised paddle against Kurt’s balls, making Kurt jump with a rather mouse-like squeak. “You will try to evade it. You can hide under things or behind things. I may need to make up or change rules while we’re playing. I think if this goes well, we could have a league and weekly games. What do you think?”

Kurt moaned, edging just a bit away from that paddle.

“And you’ll be the star, of course. That’s why we’re practicing. Now, go. You get a 30 second head start.”

Kurt slithered off as fast as he could, aiming to hide under the sofa, but crawling this way was too slow. Before he got there, his master announced 30 seconds and leapt, slamming the paddle into Kurt’s balls, making him scream. Kurt crawled faster, ignoring the way the humbler pulled on his balls when he did, scrambling under a side table.

“Hmmm, new rule. Furniture can be moved,” his master announced, lifting the table and slapping his ass with the paddle. Kurt scrambled away, trying to stay ahead, but it was useless, of course.

By the end of an hour, his balls were swollen to the size of oranges and his ass and thighs red and throbbing.

“You were so very good,” his master coo’d to him, removing the humbler and then pulling Kurt into his lap so they could watch some TV together. Kurt lay on his stomach so his master could apply ice to his balls, which might or might not have been an improvement. Still, he was exhausted from all the crawling around and quickly drifted off.


End file.
